


Towergirls Oneshot: Rumors

by Shockcakes



Category: Towergirls, Towergirls (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Princess III is a cutie and you can't tell me otherwise, F/M, Tea Parties, man my interests are getting more obscure by the minute, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: "More sugar for your tea, Sir Knight?""Yes, please!"





	Towergirls Oneshot: Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Towergirls is cute.  
> This might be the start of something

Sir Knight heard the stories.

 

He heard of a fierce demonic entity; it’s very presence enough to reduce the land to waste. 

 

He heard of the countless souls who were brave enough (or foolish enough) to take on the task of slaying this threat. Knights and soldiers who sought the demon’s head; all fortunate enough to continue breathing turned tail and ran.

 

He heard of a weapon crafted by the Dragon Queen herself; one powerful enough to lay waste to the entire kingdom. Maybe even the world…Sir Knight couldn’t stand for this! 

 

Cautious and determined, Sir Knight ventured into the decayed castle said creature had deemed her domain.

 

So admittedly, the mercenary was surprised to find the toxic terror within, the feral demon under the clutches of the Dragon queen, the ghastly horror who loomed over the kingdom...having  _ tea _ .

 

A female dragon, seated within the castle’s dining room at a table barely fit for a being of her...height. She was quite fearsome in appearance despite her current posture; weathered, green scales, a scar adorning her permanently closed left eye, toxic fumes emitting from her reptilian maw. She had four arms, her bottom two being used as a makeshift breastplate to hide her bounteous bosom. Two horns protruded from her head, most likely what earned her the ‘demonic’ description. Atop her head sat an old, slightly cracked crown, a shade of green darker than her own appearance.

 

Even while she was sitting down, the beast towered a few feet above him. The dragon was almost...ladylike, delicately holding the tiny cup of tea with her giant fingers, a technique she no doubt practiced for years for her posture to look so proficient.

 

Was she...a princ-

 

* **_CRASH_ ** *

 

Sir Knight snapped back to reality. 

 

Damn! He’d lost the element of surprise! The beast noticed him, accidentally dropping her teacup to the floor. Knight drew his sword. It might as well have been a twig in comparison to her frame. Did he even think this through? She could crush him if she wanted to and even if she didn’t, how was he going to get past her toxic breath? The fumes in this room alone were enough to make his eyes water. He was surely going to die!

 

Or rather, he  _ would’ve  _ died had the towering dragon actually attacked. Instead, she scrutinized him, as if some rare being had graced her presence. She regarded Sir Knight with more curiosity and anxiousness rather than hostility.

 

His stance lowered but he kept his sword drawn. The dining room fell silent for a tense moment until the demon finally spoke.

 

“H-hello…?” she chimed meekly. Her voice was hoarse, most likely from naturally spewing acid from her throat, yet surprisingly gentle. Was she blushing?

 

“Erm...hi? Are you the monster everyone is talking about?”

 

The way her head lowered in shame as he said ‘monster’ shot Sir Knight with guilt. The dragon was far from the demon that the legends described. She was...a girl - a lady even. He wondered just how those stories began in the first place.

 

The dragon shrunk to herself, shyly hiding her face from him. “Oh...um….y-yes, I am.”

 

Sir Knight was about to open his mouth to speak but he caught himself. What would he possibly say? ‘I’m here to viciously murder you just for existing, sorry I don’t make the rules’? She didn’t deserve that! If anything, she seemed  _ lonely _ . Someone ostracized and confined to a barren, dead castle. Sir Knight stammered, trying to find the right words or even the right method to approach a sentient dragon. An idea suddenly sprang to mind. 

 

“May I join you for tea?”


End file.
